Untold Stories
by inastorminmybestdress
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots of varying lengths, genres, pairings and ratings in Phineas and Ferb. T just in case, Please R&R!
1. Tell Him

**A/N:  
****Hello!**

I used to be PerryForever, but I changed my pen name.  


**I know I should be working on ATTT, but I've got no inspiration at the moment, so I'm writing this instead. This will possibly be never ending, and it's a collection of drabbles and oneshots, on varying pairings, genres and ratings. Please R&R**

**This first chapter is for my friend, who likes this pairing.**

**Title: Tell Him  
****Rating: K+  
Pairing: Isabella/Phineas  
Summary: Isabella thinks about telling Phineas  
Warning: N/A  
Word Count: 128  
**

* * *

Isabella knew she had to tell him. And that she had to tell him soon. Because at the end of summer, they'd be going to high school, and the chances were he'd get a girlfriend and then she'd beat herself up for not telling him sooner.

She had to tell him that her most treasured memory was the day she met him, when she watched the moving van drive up from her living room window. When her mother dragged her over to meet their new neighbours.

She had to tell him that the thing that brightened her days was when she went to his house and asked him her trademark "Whatcha Doin", because, it's not really directed at Ferb.

Because if she didn't tell him, he'd never notice.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this!  
I'm open to requests and prompts, if anyone wants a particular pairing.**

**I know it's a bit short, but I'll have the next one up soon.**

**Reviews make me smile. **


	2. The Quiet One

**A/N:  
****Second chapter in one day. First time ever it's happened to me.**

**And sorry if anyone has me on author alert for my other story.**

**I don't like this pairing, but I quite like this one. Enjoy.**

**Title: The Quiet One  
****Rating: K+  
****Pairing: One-sided Ferb/Isabella  
Summary: Ferb laments about Isabella  
Warning: N/A  
Word Count: 125**

* * *

"Does your step brother ever talk?"

"Nah, he's more of a man of action."

Ferb heard Phineas and Isabella carry on talking. He heard her invite Phineas to the pool ,and Phineas decline.

But she didn't ask him. She didn't know he'd accept in a heartbeat.

Sweet, beautiful Isabella was just as oblivious as she complained Phineas was, in some ways.

She never noticed the way he watched her, she was too busy mooning over Phineas. A tiny part of Ferb resented Phineas for this. But Phineas didn't ask for Isabella's attention, Ferb had to remind himself. And her coming over to see Phineas gave Ferb a chance to see her too.

Because she would never notice him, never fall for him, the quiet one.

* * *

**A/N: This looked longer in my notebook.**

**Still open to requests and prompts!**

**Reviews make me smile. **


	3. Regrets and Promises

**A/N:  
****Hello again. I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers who bothered to review. I looked at the stats for this story, and this story has had 70 visitors. Out of those 70, only 3 reviewed. Please review guys, even if its just a sentence!**

This chapter is for Randomnessgirl1, who gave me the prompt 'regrets and promises'.

Title: Regrets and Promises  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Intended to be Phineas/Isabella, but could be viewed as Phineas/Any Girl.  
Summary: Phineas regrets letting her go.  
Warning: N/A  
Word Count: 130  


* * *

We all have regrets, things we wish we'd done, things we wish we'd said.

Phineas regrets letting her go. He regrets not following her when she left. And now he has to live with the pain of seeing her with him, and the heartache he feels when he hears her name.

He promised he'd never let anyone hurt her, that he'd always be there when she needed him. But he broke that promise and now it's his biggest regret.

He had been sure it was true love. That was why he found himself running through the rain to her house, to tell her not to marry him. To ask for another chance.

He didn't want her to be his biggest regret and he promised he'd fight for her this time.

* * *

**A/N: Again, this looked longer in my notebook.  
**  
**Any of you guys got a fanpop account? I'm ThePotatoQueen on there.**

**Thanks to anyone who's favourited this story.**

**I'm still open to requests and prompts.**

**Reviews make me smile. **


	4. The Game

**A/N: Here's another one I thought of. I was gonna update the other day, but I was updating my other story.**

**This one's for Accio (Italktosnakes on fanpop) who likes to make us loose the game when she's bored.**

**Title: The Game  
****Rating: K+  
Pairing: None really  
Summary: Phineas has an impossible idea  
Warning: Reading this drabble may cause loss of the game  
Word Count: 66 **

* * *

Phineas and Ferb sat under their beloved tree in their backyard on maple drive. The two stepbrothers were thinking of things to do today. Phineas jumped up.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Ferb gave him a questioning look.

"We're gonna beat the game!"

"Isn't that sort of impossible?"

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Damnit Ferb, I lost the game."

* * *

**A/N: I don't like this one as much, but I kept it for one line ("Damnit Ferb, I lost the game")**

**Sorry to anyone who lost the game whilst reading, I lost whilst writing this.**

**In other news, I need a beta. PM me if you're interested **

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, and to everyone who's viewed this story, alerted it, or fav'ed it. You guys make my day.**

**Reviews make me smile. **


	5. Secrets & Covers

**Title: Secrets & Covers**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Pairing: Isabella/Ferb (Or at least, my attempt at it)**  
**Summary: What if Phineas wasn't the one she was really in love with?**  
**Warning: N/A**  
**Word Count: 170**

* * *

Everyone thought they knew her secret. They thought she was in love with him. Of course they did; she made it so obvious.

But if anyone bothered to look closer, they would see that it was all a lie. A cover so that no one would suspect her true secret. She'd been lying so long it just came naturally to her now. She wasn't the sweet little girl everyone thought she was.

No one ever suspected she was in love with the other boy. If she was honest with herself, she didn't know why either. All she knew was that she fell for the British boy with the green hair, witty personality and general charm.

She supposed that there might've been a time when she truly loved Phineas. But they could never be, because her true affections lay somewhere else now, and she hoped he would continue to stay oblivious. Because it was the only thing that kept her from tipping off the edge in the lies she had spun.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for lack of updates on all my stories, I've had major writers block. I'll be adding a couple of chapters to this, and the next chapter of Lost Memories soon.**

**I'm still looking for a beta, if anyone's interested then PM me.**

**Reviews make the world go round :)**


	6. Lies

**Title: Lies**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Pairing: Implied Isabella/Ferb**  
**Summary: N/A**  
**Warning: N/A**  
**Word Count: 66**

* * *

It felt so wrong. They were going behind her best friend and his brothers back. They knew the guilt that they would have to endure, but it still didn't stop them.

There would eventually be a time when they could no longer sneak around and hide everything, they knew, but for now their secret was safe.

For now they were safe in their web of lies.

* * *

**A/N: Extremely short, sorry. One more chapter of this to post and then a chapter of Lost Memories.**


	7. The Best Day Of His Life

**Title: The Best Day Of His Life**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Pairing: Onesided Phineas/Isabella although again could be viewed as Phineas/Any Girl**  
**Summary: I'll just let you read this one**  
**Warning: N/A**  
**Word Count: 99  
Notes: Could be viewed as a sequel to Regrets & Promises or a stand alone drabble. You decide.**

* * *

He could not believe he was here, watching her float down the aisle. She was as beautiful as ever; her raven hair flowing down her back and her dress billowing out behind her. The jewels in her tiara brought out the blue in her eyes. She looked even more stunning than he could've ever imagined. Tears came to his eyes as he watched her from his seat, hiding at the back with Ferb.

It would've been the perfect moment, the best day of his life, had he not been watching her walk down the aisle to marry another man.

* * *

**A/N: Not quite as short as last time, but they are drabbles. They're meant to be short.**

**Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
